Cosas que no sé dónde meter
by alikum
Summary: Batiburrillo de drabbles y oneshots. Glee-Finn/Puck, Twilight-Quil/Embry, Crónicas de La Torre-Morderek/Conrado
1. Glee, Finn&Puck

**Disclaimer: **nada, en serio, nada me pertenece. Soy más pobre que una rata. Y eso.

**El porqué de esto:** pues eso, lo que dice el título. Tengo drabbles y regalos y mierda por ahí desperdigados y no sé dónde meterlos, y como dicen eso de que la unión hace la fuerza, pues los arrejunto todos y a ver qué pasa.

Éste drabble en particular lo escribí para La Regata de la comunidad barcosraros del elejota, por petición de desperatesmirks.

**

**Glee, Finn/Puck**

Es todo ese rollo del coro, quizás. Eso de cantar todos juntos. O, bueno, separados, porque la verdad es que hay veces en que Rachel o Mercedes o Kurt o Artie brillan tanto por encima de los demás que es como si estuvieran en universos oblicuos de esos (paralelos, no. Sus universos se tocan, convergen) y quizás sea por eso. Por lo de tocarse tanto.

Finn es como un obelisco gigante. Es una puta montaña interminable, de mirar hacia arriba y dejarse la nuca porque, joder, es enorme. Finn es quilómetros de espalda y eclecticismo en los movimientos, como si no supiera todavía estar en sí mismo. Sonríe siempre perdiéndose algo, sin entender del todo, sólo por sonreír. Le encanta sonreír, al muy idiota, y la suya es probablemente la sonrisa más estúpida que Puck ha visto en su vida. Con los ojos pequeños, con un poco de hoyuelos. Estúpida y efectiva, porque esa es Rachel derritiéndose bajo todas sus capas de estrella, y ese es Kurt suspendido en un suspiro, y esa es Quinn cogida de su mano, y...

Las manos. Puede, puede que sea eso. Manos que atraparían la luna, que cubren distancias, que se apoyan en su hombro y lo hunden un poco en el suelo (tal vez lo hagan temblar y todo. A lo terremoto. Con epicentro en ese punto que ahora es tierra de nadie). Manos como meteoritos, como todas las cosas buenas (y estúpidas) del mundo concentradas en el sitio equivocado (y francamente estúpido).

Y tiene que ser por eso. Las ganas, las mandíbulas apretadas, el mirar de lejos, al principio. Luego las paredes frías contra la piel, mordiscos que se tragan jadeos, las manos por todas partes. No es que tenga sentido. Las manos de Finn en su cuello, en su espalda, en su boca. Besos como placajes, y como tácticas para burlar al contrario. ¿De un tiempo a esta parte? Nada tiene sentido.

-Hey, tío, espérame cuando acabe el ensayo, ¿vale?

Es de locos. Y el coro es una putada. El coro tiene efectos secundarios y a nadie se le ocurrió leer la letra pequeña.

-Claro, Hudson.

Tanta balada lo está convirtiendo en una niñita sentimentaloide.


	2. Twilight, Quil&Embry

**Disclaimer: esto sigue sin ser mío**

Ésta también la escribí para La Regata de la comunidad barcosraros del elejota. Fue para makesomeniise (Pandora Lover por aquí)

**Yo**

Siempre han sido lobos a medias. Se reconocen con el olfato, se buscan. Es difícil decir quién encuentra a quién. Puede que se encuentren a la vez, en el medio de todo eso. Puede que tampoco sepan muy bien qué hacer con ello.

(al fin y al cabo, aún les falta la otra mitad)

...

A veces chocan, y es entonces cuando dejan de buscarse y se besan. Y eso es lo más fácil de todo. Lamerse las sonrisas. Y esperar los arañazos.

(Sam está allí para encargarse de los arañazos)

...

Sam está allí para encargarse de los arañazos. Embry lo sigue. Empieza a pasearse sin camiseta por todas partes, a huir, a decir lo único que le dejan y lo único que sabe.

-Lo siento, Quil. No es algo que te pueda contar.

Es algo que empieza en el bosque y que le hace temblar las rodillas.

**Tú**

Quil ya se ha cansado de jugar, de estar tan lejos de todo. Es como si nunca llegara a tocarlo. Como si nunca pudiera.

Embry está al otro lado. Quil nunca se ha sentido tanto la mitad de nada.

...

Hay algo en Sam. Tuerce el gesto con los brazos cruzados y lo observa. Siempre desde eso suyo que no habla pero que da miedo.

Es como si supiera que se va a morir.

...

Un día llega y duele como si de verdad fuera el instante de antes de morir. Mientras se muere piensa muchas cosas pero la única que recuerda después es la que no va a decir.

_(¿por qué nunca me contaste que te dolía tanto?)_

-Ya era hora de no sentirme el gilipollas de turno. ¿Me va a salir más pelo en partes interesantes?

...

De repente vuelven a estar del mismo lado de la noche.

-Hey, capullo. Estas cosas las suelen compartir los amigos, ¿sabes?

La sonrisa de Embry se quiebra por los bordes.

De repente es como si pudiera resquebrajarse y venirse abajo.

**Ella**

Correr es lo mejor que les ha pasado en la vida. Es casi como volar al revés del mundo. Se les pierden las mañanas así, siendo niños. Y les cuesta menos encontrarse. Ahora se encuentran sin querer, contra cualquier árbol, o entre las hojas. Encontrarse es más fácil que nunca.

...

Hasta que se pierden. Claire tiene un remolino de bucles negros en la cabeza y unos ojos como de merengue, y las manitas de alguien que toca para ver. Embry sabe que se han perdido.

Quil está seguro de que nunca más volverá a ser sólo una mitad.

...

-¿Puedo cogerla? ¿Por favor?

-Claro.

-¡Genial!

(Quil quiere llenarle los bolsillos de lo que le pida. A Embry se le vacían cuando

-te echo una carrera hasta la reserva.

-Lo siento, tío. Hoy cumple dos años y medio).

**Punto (muerto)**

Medio lobo es fácil de cazar. Medio lobo tropieza contra todo, languidece en nada.

Hace tiempo que Sam lo mira desde el bosque. Se confunde entre tanto negro y lo observa (como si supiera que dentro de nada va a estar muerto. O como si ya lo estuviera).

….....................................................................................................

Hay gente que no ha entendido una mierda de esta viñeta, y la verdad es que no me extraña. A veces escribo las cosas sin pensar en que _van a ser leídas _después, y no pienso mucho en que la gente no está dentro de mi cabeza, así que es perfectamente normal. Lo que había en mi mente era una especie de resumen desde que los dos son personas normales y corrientes, hasta que Quil imprima de Claire, pasando por la transformación primero de Embry y la de Quil después, con Sam por ahí en medio sabiéndolo todo. Básicamente.

No es que tenga mucho sentido, tampoco.


	3. Crónicas de La Torre, Morderek&Conrado

**Disclaimer: **nada es mío

Éste fue un regalo de Sant Jordi para Pandora Lover (aka Confeti)

Todas las veces que se han besado fueron dos. Conrado ni siquiera los cuenta como besos, en realidad. Todos los besos que no cuenta fueron dos y todos fueron en la biblioteca. Y totalmente, totalmente sin querer.

(sólo que no)

...

La primera vez tienen trece años y ninguna idea de lo que hacen. La biblioteca de la Torre tiene una puerta que cruje por los años y está ocupada por miles de estanterías que acaban en el techo del mundo. En la Torre hay libros porque hay biblioteca, y hay veces en que a Fenris se le llenan los ojos de espinas y habla durante horas de esos tiempos en que no era más que una sala vacía que guardaba polvo en la luz y aún así era su sitio preferido, y del primer libro y su portada medio rota y sus páginas ásperas y de las noches en que se quedaba dormido entre letras negras. La biblioteca está en el último piso y es enorme, y Conrado la llama Biblioteca porque si dijera BIBLIOTECA seguramente se le quedaría la voz atrapada en un bucle interdimensional y el silencio repetiría el sonido en espiral.

La primera vez Conrado está en la biblioteca y Morderek entra como lo hace siempre en todas partes, con su paso caído y el ceño fruncido. Si las túnicas de mago tuvieran bolsillos, llevaría las manos dentro. O no. Puede que hiciera eso, lo de acariciarse la nuca y bajar la mirada y dejarse caer en una silla delante de él, y hablar con su voz grave -la recién estrenada, la que hace vibrar las paredes y retumba por cada esquina-. Puede que dijera algo como _no tengo ni puta idea de qué significa esto que pone en el libro de la Tierra. _Podría pedirle ayuda, _¿me lo explicas, Conrado?_, pero eso sería en un universo alterno o el Día de los Inocentes. En este universo Morderek no tiene bolsillos en la túnica y se sienta enfrente y podría decir cualquier cosa, realmente, pero la que dice es la que menos esperaba y la que se queda rebotando por todas partes.

-En este antro necesitamos chicas.

Tarda tres segundos y un carraspeo en darse cuenta de lo que quiere decir.

-Dana es una chica.

-Y Jonás también. Pero, ya sabes. Chicas.

Y no es que Jonás sea una chica aunque le guste ducharse dos veces al día, porque eso en la mente de Conrado es ser aseado y en la de Morderek es una declaración de principios, y no es que Dana lo sea tampoco porque, bueno, Dana es la Maestra. A veces Dana sonríe y Conrado piensa que es una persona rota más que ninguna otra cosa. Morderek dice _chicas _y debe referirse a olor a fresa y a curvas peligrosas y direcciones prohibidas y a piel suave, y la verdad es que de eso, han visto bien poco y lo que han visto llega una mañana de abril y sólo dura lo que tardan en atropellarse unos a otros por las escaleras hacia el recibidor. No saben nada de ella y mucho menos su nombre, pero les trae el correo una vez al año y es una figura menuda y llena de pecas y parece crujiente como el merengue, y tiene los ojos azules más grandes del planeta y no dice nada más que _buenos días _y algo sobre el tiempo y después se va, con sus ojos y su pelo y su boca y sus pecas. Morderek se refiere a chicas como esa y de esas sí que no hay ninguna en la Torre.

-¿No crees que debería haber chicas?

Tampoco es que haya necesidad. Están aprendiendo a ser magos y lo último que necesitan es pasarse las noches pensando en corazones y sonetos y puestas de sol. Pero Morderek lo mira desde su mirada oscura -que es verde, pero no verde como la hierba si no más verde como algo malo, como un millón de cosas malas que se hacen un ovillo con él en la cama, cuando está solo- y se le acerca por encima de la mesa y las chicas no parecen una mala idea para nada.

-Totalmente.

Morderek se relaja en su silla.

-Totalmente.

No saben muy bien cómo pasa y al cabo de unos años los dos dirán que no lo recuerdan, pero el caso es que en algún momento de la conversación hablan de besar y Morderek se inclina hacia él y dice algo muy bajito y con voz de terciopelo y ese algo es _tienes labios de chica_, y hay un instante en que Conrado no sabe si debería sentirse ofendido o qué pero no le da tiempo a pensarlo porque de repente no hay nada que pensar a parte de _sabe a limón _y _me está besando, por qué me está besando _y _quiero que me bese más veces, por qué no me ha besado más veces_, y esas son muchas cosas que pensar para lo poco que dura y lo rápido que se levanta de la mesa y se larga a toda velocidad porque, vaya, se la había olvidado una cosa de vida o muerte que tenía que hacer en la otra punta de la Torre y, en serio, de vida o muerte.

La primera vez es patética incluso para una primera vez y sale corriendo como un gilipollas. Y deja a Morderek en su trocito de nada en medio de la Biblioteca.

...

La segunda vez es el día en que Salamandra llega a la Torre.

Maritta ha muerto y envuelta en todas esas telas blancas y doradas es más pequeña que nunca. No queda casi luz y el bosque no es más que una mancha difusa a su alrededor, por encima del silencio. Nadie llora hasta que la Señora de la Torre se deshace un poco en tonos de azul. Es entonces cuando llegan.

Salamandra parece un cielo en llamas cuando la ven. Conrado la ve y piensa _rebelde _y piensa _problemas_ y está seguro de que no se equivoca en ninguna de las dos, pero lo que no se atreve a pensar es lo que lleva dos años trazando círculos en su cabeza.

Es una chica. Es bajita y tiene una sonrisa bonita debajo de una maraña de pelo sangriento. Todos se han dado cuenta de que es una chica, incluso Jonás, que parece una sombra protectora a su alrededor y se disuelve en suspiros por ella.

La segunda vez pasa cuando la Señora de la Torre les da el día libre con un viejo fantasma en los ojos. "Es un día triste para todos, descansad" y Conrado no se había dado cuenta pero a su lado Morderek se ha vuelto como de arena y lo mira e intercambian miradas y con un gesto desaparecen como humo. Tienen quince años la segunda vez.

Reaparecen al mismo tiempo y es raro que los dos lo hagan en la biblioteca. Hay tanto silencio y está hecho de tantas cosas que Conrado tiene que hablar o es más que probable que le implosione el cerebro, así que dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

-Es guapa.

Lo que Morderek responde es una especie de susurro que suena como una pregunta. _¿Huh?_, y quizás no debería haber dicho justo eso. No debería haber dicho nada en absoluto, en realidad, porque normalmente Morderek tiene cara de enfadado y ahora parece todo menos eso. Ahora parece un poco perdido. Tal vez siempre haya sido así, tal vez siempre haya sido un poco como un cachorro abandonado, tal vez sea que lo sabe disimular muy bien. Tal vez sea por eso por lo que lo primero que dijo cuando llegó a la Torre fue "yo quiero que la magia me haga inmortal", cuando era un enano malhablado. Tal vez sea todavía ese crío empapado de lluvia, el que necesitaba que lo protegieran.

Debería haberse ido a su cuarto. A estudiar, sí. Quizás.

-La nueva, digo. Salamandra -Debería irse pero se queda. La segunda vez también hace el gilipollas-. Es una chica.

-Muy observador -Y de repente Morderek es el Morderek de siempre, Morderek el del malhumor constante y la mirada opaca, y Conrado no quiere eso, porque Conrado ha visto al otro Morderek y quiere verlo un poco más, quiere colarse entre sus rendijas y revolverle las esquinas. El otro Morderek es lo más cerca que han estado jamás y después de eso, estar lejos es una condena de muerte.

Así que Conrado le besa.

No es una segunda vez espectacular pero es la única segunda vez de sus vidas, y chocan sus narices y sus labios y sus rodillas y les choca todo, absolutamente todo cuando Morderek abre la boca, y entonces les chocan los dientes también. Conrado se agarra a su cuello y Morderek le estira de la túnica desde la cintura, y trastabillan y acaban tirando un montón de libros de una estantería, y es su segundo beso pero es la primera vez que lo ve sonreír y ni si quiera lo ve, nota la sonrisa contra su boca, una sonrisa llena de colmillos. Es una sonrisa decadente que le muerde el labio inferior y lo empuja hacia abajo, y entonces están medio sentados en el suelo y con medio cuerpo encima del otro. Hay un momento en que uno de los dos maúlla un _ joder _hecho pedazos y Conrado no sabe si ha sido él pero le da lo mismo, porque entonces Morderek le dibuja la línea de la mandíbula con los dedos y después con la lengua y es él el que habla, _tienes un nombre muy raro, Conrado _y sólo puede responder la mitad de _mira quién habla _porque la otra mitad se le ahoga en un gemido que le arranca a lametones, y a Conrado le gustaría que durara más y que no doliera tanto todo (el suelo, separarse, Morderek), porque de repente unas risas se acercan por las escaleras y son risas de chica, y es Jonás, "mira, Salamandra, aquí está la biblioteca", y para cuando entran ya están cada uno en una mesa distinta y con las túnicas en su sitio.

-Aquí es donde siempre podrás encontrar a Conrado, Salamandra. Y la verdad es que no sé qué hace Morderek aquí, porque es como si le tuviera alergia a esta parte de la Torre.

...

Todas las veces que se han besado fueron dos.

No hubo más veces. Morderek los abandona ese mismo año. Cinco años después, los traiciona a todos. No habrá más veces.

Todas las veces que han querido besarse se les gangrenan entre las manos.


End file.
